Reunion
by catstiel
Summary: After many years, Logan decides to locate his lost love. LoganOC. One-shot.


Veronica Wilson lies across her bed, bored out of her mind. Victor was gone (not physically, but mentally), Logan was gone, John was gone, and her brother was for the most part gone and to top it off, no one was answering her calls. Even Dresden hadn't answered her. _Great_, she thought, her cheeks puffing out, _I'm all alone...again_. She swears she hears the door open, causing her to shoot up, hoping at some point a miracle would happen and her brother would be there to tell her what an idiot she is but to her dismay no one was there. Covering her face with her hands she flips back down on the couch. Her head bangs painfully on the arm of the couch, but she simply ignores it.

"Ow," she mutters, rubbing the back of her head, "Guess I deserve that anyways." She feels a presence in the room, one she doesn't recognize. She jumps up bracing for an attack. When she turns, she's surprised to see Logan standing firmly in front of her. He was known as James Howlett to some, Jimmy to his only sibling, but Logan is his name. The two stare hard and long at each other, both had thought the other had died. Logan takes in her scent, the scent he'd been missing for far too long. The women before him looked different, but still as beautiful as ever. "Logan," She breaths quietly, "is it really you?" Logan gnaws on the inside of his cheek, concocting an answer.

"Yeah," His answer flows out, "It's really me." Veronica steps forward, so she could be face-to-face to him.

"After all these years," She pauses, containing her voice, "You decide to reappear? Just like that?" Logan flinches, as if he'd been slapped. He opens his mouths to say something, but was silenced again when the women in front of him goes on. "But I can't _deny_ that I still love you." She ceases her talking and looks up at Logan with a worried expression.

"So you understand?" He asks quietly, a small smile forming on his face.

Veronica nods, a small sigh leaving her lips, "Yes, but I don't see why. I mean you abandoned me, you abandoned the Team." Logan's smile drops as the petite girl in front of him returns her gaze to the ground.

His arms fall to his sides as he speaks, "I had no choice. I—"His talking stops as he smells the tears running down Veronica's face. Wrapping his arms around her, he hushes her softly. "Ronni." He mumbles into her hair, unable to find the words to express how he feels. He pulls her down to the coach, swiftly placing her on his lap.

"We missed you, Logan. _I missed you_."

"I missed you too darlin' and I'm never gonna leave you again." He presses his cheek against her hair, "_I love you._"

Her sobs turn into small hiccups, her tears staining his shirt; he presses his lips softly to the top of her head. Veronica looks up at him tears shimmering in her eyes. He bends slowly, kissing the tears away and presses his lips lightly on hers. She kisses back, but more heatedly and passionate. He joins in the kiss with her, their mouths opening to each other, greeting like old loves. Sitting on Logan, hands on either side of him, mouths linked together, hands in each others hair, and bodies grinding. Soft moans escape Veronica and low groans from Logan. Managing to pull apart, her face flushes with color and lips slightly swollen; he smiles, his eyes filled with lust and longing. Changing ways, he hovers above her trailing little teasing kisses on her face, meeting her lips then pulling away once she'd try to do the same. He kisses her jaw line and neck, and then somehow manages to pull off her jacket. Veronica digs her nails into his shirt and back, ripping through fabric and skin. He lets out a satisfied groan, grazing his teeth over her collar, still teasing.

Veronica, climbing to a feisty level, rolls them off the couch, her on on his chest as she slams him down, smothering his growl with her lips. She removes his muscle shirt in an inhumanly manner and starts teasing him devilishly. He lets out a frustrated grown and starts to change positions, but they-he-his a tables way; kicking it out of the way with too much force, causing it to fly across the living room and smash into the wall-breaking the newly polished wood topping. They wrestle for top, damaging the room even more so. It was too hard to keep their flesh from not touching no matter how much they needed to breath; they couldn't pull themselves away from each other.


End file.
